User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/Wyatt or Serenity (True World)
Summary Post Verbose Indexing Revisions to True World & Powerscaling *As noted in Ultima's Tiering System that will be implemented soon ,as well as the new "S/1" Tiering implemented by Verbosemany years ago which accurately relates, I decided to jump the bandwagon and convert the characters that should be at "Boundless Level" as of the new tiering revisions. The hcaracters in this hierarchies of the higher extents of "S/2" and "S/1" are immensely above what Tier 0s and even the concept of Joke-Characters could ever come close too due to all of them being encompassed within "S/2". Higher infinity scaling < [] model S/2 < Deeper [] models {Higher into S/2} < Detached from [] models {High-End S/2} < Detached from standard detachment S/1 < Detached from detachment (unfathomable state) S/1 < Additional unfathomable states into S/1 < Greater than expression S/0 < Meta from Expression Z However, I noticed that. * Z': '''Monotheistic Orb '(The Equivalent of what it , if it were conscious, if it were possible and negligible, would considers Utter Null are things which are absolutely beyond anything that can be defined under the terms of True Abstraction without exception, including any definitions the Author or anyone else try to contain it within, including itself. The bottomlessness of the Eternity Orb, if one could define it as such, is something that is essentially always above and beyond any possible attribution and or expression, if attempted to be described in any fashion, even ones stated by this very author and tiering system, as it can't be assigned to any irregardless but simultaneously was given a way of expressions beyond meta-expression by those who exceed all manners of it themselves Meta-Expressionary Worlds / Levels . Cannot truly be indexed due to impossibilities and even the concept of indexing would be within the Eternity Orb's lowest boundaries. Even in terms of those who are above All possibilities of what can theoretically lie beyond the reach of such conceptualizations, even Detachments and Detachments of Detachments from ideas / concepts that cannot be indexed , only being described by other beings also beyond Expressions, described in a way that we cannot hope to comprehend. Even the expression of "Z" wouldn't describe it's indexing. Expressions & Indexing accoding to the Seer of the Verse includes anything expressed and indexed in words in this wiki page and prior , as expressions include concepts beyond expressions and hypothetical things beyond indexing and thusly could never be fully indexed by me, as placing it within a system that can be comprehended would be at it's core impossible due to it's very nature, so what this page says is highly assumptuous as those within it have power that can't be described by anything in any form or fashion, any expressions or indexing and any hypothetical stages afterward . So in other words, anything I state they are above no matter what to any degree no matter what. Anything Possible and Impossible to them is possible within the lowest extent of it's boundless depths. Chains and hypothetical 'Meta-Expressions' that can be made above this to no limits are considered still within the lowest extent of it's boundless depths. All these things and limitlessly more is possible within even what would be considered Utter Null possibilities within the Eternity Orb, which one finds the ability to 'Detact' describe what the Eternity Orb i, and attempting to even see beyond the states of Meta-Expressions into it's true nature is considered an Impossible task. Describing it under a 'Status' or this verse's definition of Meta-Expressions wouldn't be right in describing the Orb's true nature. The Concept of Detachment from these still is contained within the Eternity Orb, designed to embody True Detachment beyond all states of Detachment those beyond those beyond Expression vaguely defined within the Orb. * '''Grade Z: Supreme Orb (Beyond all possible and impossible implementations of the Monotheistic Orb's way of Indexing which surpasses the very concept of Indexing to all degrees and thusly cannot be defined in any way) * Grade Z: Insert as many 'Orbs' as there are entities from World's Beyond, each transcending the others implementation of indexing and thusly cannot be defined by any other means, including cosmology or tiering. * Grade Z: Prima Exodus (Beyond all possible and impossible implementations of the previous Orbs way of Indexing which surpasses the very concept of Indexing to all degrees and thusly cannot be defined in any way) * Grade Z: Alternate Earth(s) : (Beyond all possible and impossible implementations of the Prima Exodus' Indexing in the same way they surpass World's Beyond) 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Psi-Lord' 'Cosmology Explanation of True World' Due to the power of "Z", the verse cannot be labeled under any expression or indexing , even the Inexpressible is below them even when taking into account the lowest possibilities of the verse's cosmological nature, because everything expressible and inexpressible is below them to such subliminal levels it is honestly ludicrous. All expressions, even those of inferiority and superiority, are beneath them, hence why the "Z"s mentioned in this profile can basically just be independent of this cosmology, but are labeled under it for the sole purpose of potential indexing. Due to this, this verse isn't under any official cosmology or system, instead merely it's own thing with no relation to World's Beyond aside from crossovers. Here is a roughly comparative nature on how this system works: Higher infinity scaling < [] model S/2 < Deeper c models {Higher into S/2} < Detached from [] models {High-End S/2} < Detached from standard detachment S/1 < Detached from detachment (unfathomable state) S/1 < Additional unfathomable states into S/1 < Greater than expression S/0 < Detachment from Indexing Z Most verses would fit under "S/2" due to [ ] including Anything and Everything to it's full all-encompasssing, NLF nature. But as mentioned, [ ] within [ ] according to a variant of Verboses profiling is indeed possible. 'Powers and Stats': Tier: Grade Z''' l '''Grade Z''' '''Name: Serenity Wyatt Origin: ' True World ' Gender: Female Age: Likely 12 Classification:Shy Girl Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Undefined Level (Even as a little girl was not only stated to be not bound to any cosmology , indexing label or concepts of indexing thereof , tiering or level, as the lowest possibilities of the Orb contain the Expressible and Inexpressible in all it's possibilities and forms , the Knowable and Unknowable, The tierable and untierable, Indexed and things unable to be indexed in any fashion,and thusly cannot be properly indexed in any cosmology or tiering as it would hypothetically transcend it, even hypothetical cosmologies of things beyond all expressions and inexpression and extensions thereof , even statements such as these they are beyond due to not being able to be expressed or indexed even by words themselves. Cannot be expressed or indexed in any relation to the Eternity Orb, in the same way the Etenrity Orb cannot be expressed or indexed in any way to anything it contains or ever could possibly be included into , having created the Orb itself as a little girl . We do know Serenity is above others with similar natures to the Orb of being beyond expressions and inexpression of all possibilities and detachments thereof due to the nature of the Orb, and we do know the verse follows something along the lines of superiority in which Franklin is at the top without fault , and is the Inaccessible Cardinal Equivalent, to which the concepts of "Inexpression" and possibles states beyond is not a concept that can be defined under him , but to what extent it can be expressed is impossible to define under any expressions, even from those beyond expressions and inexpressions themselves within the verse. Even humans have the power to be beyond expressions and meta-expressions within the verse, and we know that due to Serenity's powers she should be unfathomably above that, but cannot be expressed how high due to being beyond the concept and cannot be measured in a cosmological manner. The Seer of the Verse, a being beyond Indexing & Expressions of all mannerisms and states, and above the Monotheistic Orb, recalled Serenity as his powers that in his own ways cannot be indexed or expressed in any form due to their all-encompassing nature even to things beyond all states of indexing or expression, and things beyond those to any possibility. ) Speed: Unknown. Irrelevant via Powers''' l '''Irrevelant. l Unknown. Irrelevant via Powers. Lifting Strength : Irrelevant via Powers. ' '''I '''Irrelevant/' Striking Strength: Undefined Level '''via '''Powers Durability: Undefined Level via Powers Stamina:' Limitless' via Powers Range: . Likely Undefined Level Intelligence: Omniscient '''via Powers l '''Omniscient Weaknesses: Key: Notable Attacks and Techniques Category:Blog posts